


collection

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Multi, Waiter Xiumin, but also some fluff, gonna have a lot of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: just like the title says, it's a small collection of drabbles that i'm not sure what to do with





	1. swimming in you (johnmark)

Summertime was vacation time. It was a time to relax and have fun, but it was way too hot to run around with friends, which could only mean one thing. It was time to bust out the swimsuits and hop in the pool. It was time for swimming.

Mark wasn't particularly good at it, but, hey, he could at least keep his head above the water. That had to count for something, right? More often than not, though, he ended up just kind of floundering his limbs around or doggy-paddling through the pool, and he always ended up completely out of breath whenever he stopped. And treading water? Totally out of the question, as he was now learning.

As hard as he tried to flap his little feet and hands under the water, his head suddenly ducked down. He felt the water sting the inside of his nose, and he squinted his eyes shut tight, stretching his legs out underneath himself to catch himself. This was the deep end, though, and only once his head was completely underwater did his feet finally hit the bottom of the pool.

Thankfully, he had an angel with him. A tall angel who could stand flat-footed in the deep end of the pool, an angel with big hands that grabbed his waist and lifted him back up to the surface.

"You okay, babe?" Johnny chuckled. He held Mark close with one hand and reached up to push the smaller boy's wet mess of hair back out of his face with his free hand, smiling warmly at him.

Mark whined a bit, rubbing at his eyes before reaching up to hold onto Johnny's broad shoulders. "Yeah," he replied quietly, lifting his gaze to meet Johnny's. His cheeks flushed at the pure love in Johnny's dark, attentive eyes and gave a little smile. "Just a little wet, that's all."

"Well, we are in a pool," Johnny said softly, a teasing tone light in his voice, and Mark snorted, slapping his chest playfully.

When they finally got out of the water, Mark nearly froze from the cool, light breeze that rolled over him. Thankfully, Johnny took notice right away and stepped up, wrapping a huge, fluffy towel around his tiny frame. He took it happily and immediately scurried over to one of the beach chairs on the patio, wet feet pattering on the cement and leaving a comical trail of footsteps behind him. He wasted no time in flopping into the chair with a little grunt and practically sunk down into the towel, closing his eyes and smiling. If he could, he certainly would've been purring.

Johnny chuckled as he followed the younger boy over to the two chairs, wrapping his towel around his waist as he walked. He plopped down into the seat beside Mark's and let out a loud sigh, stretching his arms above his head and curling his toes as he took in the warm rays of sunlight washing down over them. "It's a nice day," he commented casually, eyes flicking over to Mark.

"Mmhm," Mark hummed in response, half his face buried into the fluffy towel he was wrapped up in. He had his knees hugged to his chest under the towel, trying to shield as much of his wet little body as he could from the chilly breeze.

However, just a few moments later, Johnny was kneeling in front of him on his chair, tugging the towel off gently. Right away, Mark whined and complained, fumbling to grab the towel from his boyfriend so he could wrap back up in it, but he paused when he felt one of Johnny's hands grab and squeeze his thigh.

"C'mon, the sunshine will warm you up fast enough," Johnny said softly. He had a sweet smile on his face, but there was a certain look in his eyes that made Mark's heart jump.

Mark swallowed and nodded, slowly relaxing his body as he leaned back in the chair. His cheeks flushed, and he bit his bottom lip as he let Johnny guide his legs to relax and rest around the taller man's hips. Then, before he knew it, Johnny was leaning forward with his hands on either side of Mark's tiny waist, trapping him against the seat.

The brunet's breath hitched as he realized how close they were pressed together, just two pairs of soaking swim trunks between their bodies, just a few inches between their lips. He stared up into Johnny's gaze, his eyes wide and sparkling and excited, and they remained like that, merely staring into each other, for a long few seconds before Johnny finally leaned in to close the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and it tasted faintly of pool water. Not exactly the most romantic flavor, but neither of them minded, moving their lips slowly together. Mark nearly gasped into the kiss when he felt Johnny's tongue push its way past his lips, tracing of the edges of his teeth, exploring the smaller boy's mouth thoroughly. Mark gripped his boyfriend's shoulders, squeezing as he sunk into the affection, but just moments later, Johnny broke the kiss, his lips leaving Mark's with a soft gasp. The younger whimpered and craned his neck, trying to chase Johnny's lips for another kiss, but he couldn't catch him in time before Johnny was moving down, mouth pressing to the side of his boyfriend's neck.

"J-Johnny," Mark panted out lightly, tilting his head to the side to offer more of his neck to the older boy, an offer Johnny took eagerly. He moved his way down Mark's slender neck, pausing to nip and suck here and there, leaving behind a few pink blooms that would surely fade after just a few hours. Only once his lips met Mark's collarbone did he finally actually pause.

"Should I keep going, babe?" Johnny asked softly, breath hot on Mark's skin but making him shiver nonetheless.

The brunet swallowed hard, gulping down the nervous lump in his throat, before giving a small nod of his head. "Y-Yeah, yes," he replied breathlessly, "please."

He could feel Johnny's lips curl into a smile against his skin, and it made his cheeks flush even harder. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, biting back little whimpers as Johnny kissed his way down the center of Mark's chest and then even lower. His mouth latched onto a spot right above Mark's navel, and the younger boy covered his eyes with his arm, panting and squirming desperately as his boyfriend sucked a hickey onto his stomach.

"J-Joohnny," Mark whined, voice high and trembling as his boyfriend's hot mouth moved even lower, settling onto a spot to the right of his belly button. Then he paused, and Mark waited a few long moments, breath coming out in short puffs, before lifting his arm a bit to look down at him. "H-Hey, why-"

Johnny interrupted him by blowing a raspberry against his smooth tummy, and Mark immediately squealed then burst into laughter, hands shooting down to tangle in Johnny's dark hair. He squirmed and laughed as Johnny attacked his stomach with wet kisses and raspberries, his fingers even moving up to tickle at the sides of his thin waist. Mark laughed and giggled until tears pricked the corner of his eyes, desperately swatting and pushing at Johnny's attacking hands and mouth until the older boy finally leaned back, sitting up between his legs with a proud grin.

"Y-You jerk!" Mark gasped out with another huff of laughter, reaching down to wipe and rub at his stomach, skin still tingling from the sudden ambush.

"You love me though," Johnny teased, only to get a dramatic eye-roll and little kick to his hip in return. Still, that didn't stop him from leaning in to capture Mark's lips in another loving kiss.

Mark reached up to tangle his fingers gently in Johnny's hair, unable to keep himself from smiling into the kiss. Yeah, it was true, he really did love Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this, i love you LMAO  
> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride) if youd like!!  
> im always up for making friends uwu  
> i have my curiouscat linked in my twt bio too if u wanna shout at me or even make requests! uwu


	2. sweet cake (xiuniel)

The piece of chocolate cake sitting on the pale ceramic plate looked sweet, but the man holding it looked even sweeter. Somehow, he looked so soft but so intimidatingly handsome at the same time, with captivating eyes that sparkled behind locks of raven hair and a gentle smile that lifted his cheeks cutely and wrinkled the corners of his eyes. Daniel's heart felt like it was going to stop in that moment as the pretty man set the plate down on his table and, in a voice smoother than caramel, said a little, "Enjoy."

Daniel muttered a quiet thanks and sat still until the stunning waiter walked away, then he picked up his fork and cut a small bite off the piece of cake. He took a moment of pause when his fork clinked against the plate, eyes anxiously flicking up to the waiter who was now standing behind the register. The black-haired man didn't pay much mind to the noise or the young customer's lingering gaze, busying himself with wiping the counter top down with a rag. 

He really was handsome. Even like this, working a job that was probably more trouble than it was worth, he still somehow managed to look absolutely breathtaking. Even in that boring uniform of a white button-up, black slacks, and a black apron, he looked like a model. He carried himself well too - keeping a light smile on his face and a shine in his eyes. He spoke softly but not quietly, loud enough so he could be heard but not hard enough that he could be considered rude or bite-y.

He seemed calculated and careful with himself, to the point where Daniel wondered if he truly was just a painting that had come to life. A picture that jumped from its canvas, left its frame behind, and began walking around, but, no, he was more captivating than even a work of art. Daniel didn't want to look away, but...the cake. He couldn't let it go to waste.

Daniel swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and turned his gaze back down to the sweet treat before him. He poked the spongy piece of cake with his fork and stuck it in his mouth. He chewed once, twice, then paused and squinted at the wall.

It tasted terrible.


End file.
